Song Cronicles
by Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane
Summary: A colection of really cute one shots of Inuyasha and kagome, Miroku and Sango are metnioned.The oneshots are inspired nad based on different songs!there can be some moody one too though... but most are happysmiles
1. Girlfriend Remix

_**Hey I Could Be Your Girlfriend. One Shot**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything to do with it. Only the idea is mine.**_

At Shikon High it was a tradition to have a coffee house, where there was singing and guitar playing, basically a talent show. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome clapped as Ayame and Kouga got off stage singing _Beauty and the Beast_ duet. The host was Shippo who had been part of the Students Council President for over a year now, The entire group had voted for them of course.

"Hey, they're really good!" Sango said leaning over to Kagome, she nodded and gave another whistle. Kagome's chocolate eyes then spotted someone she HATED, I the shadows. But her thoughts were cut short by Sango whispering:

"So when are you going to ask Inuyasha out?" Kagome sighed. She had been insanely in love with the Hanyou for over a year and she didn't know how to tell her how she felt.

"Look I'm sure he feels the same way, it's completely obvious, Kagome, just go for it!" Sango then pushed her into Inuyasha, who quickly spun around.

"Hey watch where you're-oh, hey Kagome, what's up?"

"U-um not too much, I was wondering if y-you-"

"Oh Inu-baby!" said a high pitched girly voice, it was Kikyo, Inuyasha's ex. She would be an exact replica of Kagome if not for the strait hair and slutty attire. She was wearing a black-spaghetti-strap halter top and a hot pink mini skirt with silver lip gloss and sky blue eye shadow.

_How dare she wear my colour on her sluttish eyes…eeek! Get your hands off him!!! _Kagome thought as Kikyo lashed into a hug with HER Inuyasha.

"Any volunteers for Karaoke?" Shippo said through the microphone before anything could be said or done in the group.

"Oo! I wanna sing Girlfriend!" Kikyo shouted, Shippo looked at her and sighed.

"Alright Kikyo, come up here." Kikyo turned to Inuyasha and snuggled up into his chest and with a long pink fingernail she left a red streak underneath his chin.

"Don't forget to wait up for me Inu-baby!" she licked her lips and winked then ran off into the crowd.

"I hate that song, the remix is better." Inuyasha and Kagome said simultaneously, they blushed and looked at each other before turning away. This was it though; Kagome had to say something to Inuyasha before she completely lost him to that bitch Kikyo. Kagome balled her hands into fists and brought back a lock of raven black hair, behind her ear. She walked up through the people and tables and got up from the other side of the stage and grabbed a mike.

"Shippo, Girlfriend Remix!" Kagome said, her sweet voice flowing through the amps I the cafeteria.

"Oh a competition I see. DJ?"

"this is dedicated for the love of my life: Inuyasha" Kagome could've distinctly heard his voice in the audience shout : what?!

"hmph" Kagome said into a mic. "Too bad he won't get with you."

And ooooohhhhh went around the audience. Sango smiled at Kagome, Miroku was smiling as well.

"what the hell is she doing?" Inuyasha said looking at his two best friends, he had only once heard Kagome sing, never mind rap, and this girl went crazy fast. How was Kagome going to keep up?

It was then that the beat for the song started, both Kikyo and Kagome glared daggers.

Kagome: lil'mama and avril lavine REMIX

lil'mama and avril lavine REMIX

lil'mama and avril lavine REMIX

lil'mama and avril lavine REMIX

Kikyo: hey, hey, you, you I don't like you girlfriend (Kikyo points to Kagome)

no way, no way I think you need a new one (points to herself)

hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Kagome: I'll be your girl lil' mama be your girlfriend (Kagome looks at Inuyasha and winks)

Kikyo: Hey hey you you I know that you like me

No way no way you know it's not a secret

Hey hey you you I wanna be your girlfriend

Kagome: I'll be your girl lil'mama be your girlfriend

Don't get it twisted lil'mama got her paper on,

That means I'm a paper chaser if I chase my paper,

And I know we chasin' paper that you be chasin' on,

I just deliver the lyrics that people focus on,

Get up in a booth with a chopped up song,

Put it in a store that they go cops on,

Everybody knows that it's no combo,

Yeah betta lay low like Popo

Aint Trina betta already know,

I goes in like a project so

So get it biggie mama b-r-double-o-klyn drama.

Kikyo: hey, hey, you, you I don't like you girlfriend

no way, no way I think you need a new one (Kagome shakes her head noticeably)

hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Kagome: I'll be your girl lil' mama be your girlfriend (Kagome points both thumbs to herself)

Kikyo: Hey hey you you I know that you like me

No way no way you know it's not a secret

Hey hey you you I wanna be your girlfriend

Kagome: I'll be your girl lil'mama be your girlfriend

Please 8 bars on top  
All I knows sixteen to pop  
Told ya yall betta act on top  
Been doin this since hop mo pop  
Ahh tell tha brotha can't stop  
problem is I'm cracked on rocks  
problem is they love mah mas  
Style so I gotta go hard-  
-der than I did before  
her style is crossover  
pee wee curlin' lil mama  
miss girlfriend's goin' in  
so when you see me in the drop top shades  
in tha summa time blazin' you wanna be my boyfriend. (Kagome nods her head to Inuyasha)

Kikyo: hey, hey, you, you I don't like you girlfriend

no way, no way I think you need a new one

hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Kagome: I'll be your girl lil' mama be your girlfriend

Kikyo: Hey hey you you I know that you like me

No way no way you know it's not a secret

Hey hey you you I wanna be your girlfriend

Kagome: I'll be your girl lil'mama be your girlfriend

Kikyo: Uh! in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger (spins her finger at Inuyasha)  
Cause I can cause I can do it better  
There's no other (shakes her head)  
So whens it gonna sink in?  
Shes so stupid what the hell were you thinking (points at Kagome then presses finger gun to her temple)

Uh! in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can cause I can do it better (Kagome rolls her eyes)  
There's no other  
So whens it gonna sink in?  
Shes so stupid what the hell were you thinking

Kagome: You wave goodbye (waves bye at Kikyo)

Your girls a bird (gabs her thumb in Kikyo's direction looking at Inuyasha)  
You by my side (points in Inuyasha then herself)  
Make it work  
You and her that sounds absurd (points from Inuyasha to Kikyo)  
Me and you go betta ya heard?  
Ya aint hear any dumb girls laugh in the back  
that's cause I speak crack on tha track  
I'ma keep it real boy  
I'm trying to mack  
Let me know if you down with that  
Me and yo girlfriend we aint no tie  
You betta s-c-i  
I'm telling you like Jennifer Hudson  
I got plastic elastic in the back  
Of the jaguar sure cause that's whats poppin  
Tiger purses bank is filled  
Im mad cause this is nothing

Kikyo: hey, hey, you, you I don't like you girlfriend

no way, no way I think you need a new one

hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Kagome: I'll be your girl lil' mama be your girlfriend

Kikyo: Hey hey you you I know that you like me

No way no way you know it's not a secret

Hey hey you you I wanna be your girlfriend

Kagome: I'll be your girl lil'mama be your girlfriend

Kagome: lil' mama and avril lavine

Kagome: Kagome: I'll be your girl lil'mama be your girlfriend

Kikyo: no way, now way, hey hey!

The crowd was silent for a few seconds before whistles and clapping filled the Caf's air. But before anything could happen Kagome took a breath and said into the mike:

"I want to go out with you, Inuyasha!" the person in control of the lights put him in the spotlight. He amber eyes sparkled in her direction as he made him way up to the front. He had been live with her since grade nine but was way to shy to do anything about it. He pulled Kagome into an embrace and lifted her chin up to give her a chaste kiss. And pulled away looking into her chocolate eyes. He leaned his forehead on hers not care that the entire stuent body was watching their actions.

"hmph do I have to answer?" Inuyasha said, Kagome smiled and hugged him.

"Yes!!" Sango cheered leaping into Miroku's arm, completely unintentional. She realized what she did and pulled away blushing. He smiled at her sweetly.

"M-Miroku" they were getting awfully close to kissing when she felt his hang graze her derrière.

SMACK!!

"You pervert!" she yelled numerous times, smoking him with a chair. Inuyasha and Kagome watched as she beat him up ruthlessly.

"Keh. Idiot, he'll never learn." Inuyasha keh d, Kagome shook her head.

"Oh well, maybe one day he'll learn…" She looked up at him and he completely understood. She didn't want to stay here.

"Um … wanna go to my house and play video games?" he asked, Kagome nodded happily and taking his hand they walked out of the caf, out of the school and into their relationship.

**Well that's the end of that. I thought it was a good idea, review please…if you want…**

**That's all from me, the fourth chapter of Peter Pan: last Chance shall be up by tomorrow evening at latest and 17to 17****th**** century's 9****th**** chapter should be up by Friday morning at most.**

**Ciao ciao**

**Pirate-with-sea-blue-eyes**


	2. Angels Among Us

_**Angels Among Us. One Shot**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, though I would very much like to. I don't, just this idea.**_

Kagome's cell phone rang and shivering she picked it up, flipping it open with her chin. Sango and Miroku looked at her stopping. The December air left chills in all of them, their breaths visible in white and silver wisps floating up in the afternoon air, but since it was winter and the days were shorter it looked about nine in the evening.

_I was walking home from school on a cold winter day,_

KM Kagome's mom

K Kagome

KM- Kagome are you coming home?

K- yeah mom we just stopped at Tim Horton's for some tea and-

KM- you know the deal Kagome, you need to call me, I've been worried sick. Come home right now.

K- _sigh_ yes mom

KM- I'll expect you home in 20 minutes

K- I'll be home in half I'll just take the path through the woods.

KM- No! You know how dangerous it is. Take the normal route.

K- Ok. Fine. Bye.

Kagome said shortly and closed the phone giving a roar of frustration.

"She thinks I'm a kid! I'm 16!"

"Still, Kagome, your mom's only worried." Sango pointed out shoving her hands inside of her pocket, Miroku zipped up the zipper a bit higher so that he could keep the remaining warmth inside his jacket.

"Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow, Kagome"

"Yeah I guess."

"Don't take the shortcut I heard the rapist is still out there." Sango warned, Kagome nodded, crossing her fingers in her pocket Waving the friends parted and Kagome headed towards Central Park, where the woods cut across at least four intersections for her to get to the street adjacent to hers.

_Took a shortcut through the woods and I lost my way._

She walked for a bit and took her regular turns; she looked at one place in particular and realized that she had made a wrong turn somewhere. She heard a rustle in the bushes but disregarded it as she went to retrace her steps and find her way home. She heard it again, and this time Kagome's brain began to panic, she tried to grab a stick from one of the nearby bushes but instead a pale hand grabbed her wrist tightly. A face soon emerged out from the darkness and pushed her back onto the ground, he had dark red eyes and long wavy black hair in a somewhat ponytail.

_It was getting late and I was scared, and all alone_

Kagome could hear her heart beating wildly in her ears as the stranger pulled away her jacket. Kagome screamed as hard and loud as she could, but the stranger covered her mouth as his other hand trailed down her side. Kagome struggled as hard as she could in a useless attempt to get out from under him.

_Then a kind old man, took my hand, and led me home._

Suddenly the man was thrown off of her and tossed into a tree, she saw him look up and his eyes shown in fear, she then saw a person punching him into the tree where the stranger now sat at the base, his head hung low. Kagome stood up and put her jacket back on looking at her rescuer. He had long silver hair and he turned to her wiped the side of his nose with this thumb, smiling smugly. His Amber eyes pierced her soul, and instead of worry and fear she was filled with confidence and courage, she looked him over and noticed the two dog ears perched on top of his head. He walked over to her and took her hand, leading her out of the forest and walked her up to the door.

_Mama couldn't see him,_

_Oh but he was standing there._

_But I knew in my heart he was the answer to my prayers._

Kagome knocked on her door and her mother came out, hugging her daughter with the strength of a horse, crying into her jacket.

"Mom it's alright, I'm home." The Angel Hanyou heard the girl say, he smiled and turned around, unfurling his wings and flying back up to the kingdom.

"But I wouldn't be if it wasn't for-" Kagome turned around, but saw that no-one was standing there.

"Who, honey?" her mother asked. Kagome's brow kitted together in confusion.

"The man who came at the door with me." Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter.

"There as no-one with you sweetie, it was just you on my doorstep."

"But…hmmm okay."

_Oh I believe there are angels among us,_

_Sent down to us from somewhere up above._

_They come to you and me in our darkest hours,_

_To show us how to live,_

_To teach us how to give,_

_To guide us with the light of love._

Kagome walked up into her room and pictured the man that had saved her and that her mother hadn't seen though he was standing there. A little confused she called Sango on her cell. Sango was bawling on the other end, saying how Miroku had been nearly hit by a car.

_When life held troubled times,_

_And had me down on my knees,_

_There's always someone,_

_To come along and comfort me._

Sango, who was sitting on the bench talking to Kagome, felt someone wrap their arms around her, and then let go. She looked up and saw that there was man with long strait hair tied up in a high pony tail with heaven like blue eyes, pointed ears and gave her a fanged grin.

"_Hello_?" Sango felt warmth and reassurance, somewhat ignoring Kagome's voice on the phone.

"_Sango!!" _ The man then saluted her and walked of disappearing.

"_Sango answer me, what's going on?_"

_A kind word from a stranger,_

_To lend a helping hand,_

_A phone call from a friend, just to say "I understand"_

Sango watched as the man disappeared leaving the street just a little brighter that evening.

_Now, Ain't it kind of funny,_

_At the dark end of the Road,_

_Someone lights the way with just a single ray of hope._

Rin was walking through the forest of her back yard, for her family grew mushrooms so the back yard was huge, she nuzzled her face further down into her yellow scarf as she watched the tiny rabbits jump around on the frozen pond. One of them froze and Rin could've sworn she heard a crack, the bunny wasn't moving. Rin instinctively walked onto the ice slowly and picked the bunny up in her arms and walked it over to a jot out on the bend. Placing the bunny down she smiled at herself, happy to save some bunny's life. (lol).Before Rin knew what was happening, her body was submerged into the thin, dark, and freezing pond water, stealing her breath. Her limbs were growing heavy but she struggled to get back to the top, before it went black she saw something white shoot towards her.

_Oh I believe there are angels among us,_

_Sent down to us from somewhere up above._

_They come to you and me in our darkest hours,_

_To show us how to live,_

_To teach us how to give,_

_To guide us with the light of love._

Her eyes pealed open to look into serious Amber eyes. Someone was cradling her in their arms. A _fluffy _boa was wrapped around her form. She looked up at him and notices he had elf like ears, two purple stripes on his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on the middle of his forehead. His form was framed with wet, silvery angelic hair that slightly bounced behind him. Before she knew it she was being put upright on her doorstep. Rin couldn't take her eyes off the man as he pulled out the sword at his waist slightly only to have the moonlight shine on it bringing forth a blinding white light. Rin put her hand down to see the man was gone. The door to her house opened, and upon seeing her soaked form her appointed cousin: Kohaku brought her a towel, it was then that Rin noticed that the man never took back his boa.

_They wear so many faces,_

_Show up in the strangest places._

Sago started to explain the accident to Kagome.

"he was crossing the street to get us both some ice cream, when this car was speeding out of control. But if it wasn't for that Crow I don't think Miroku would be alive."

"_what do you mean_"

"A few seconds before the car turned the corner this Crow came out of no where and started attacking Miroku who stumbled backwards a few steps and at that time-thank Kami-the car came an only nicked its corner on Miroku, who only has a broken. But it was the scariest thing I have ever seen"

"yeah, almost like what happened to me tonight-"

_They grace us with their mercies in our time of need._

_Oh love._

_To guide us with a light of love._

At the same time the three girls looked up into the stars to wonder about what had happened to each of them that day.


	3. Waiter, Bring Me Water

_**Waiter, Bring me water! By Shania Twain. One Shot**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. I just own this idea.**_

_**I'm deciding to be**_** somewhat**_** nice to Kikyo this time. .**_

Kikyo and Inuyasha had been friends since preschool, she had this HUGE crush on him, and she slapped his arm as he teased her about her high marks in high school though she acted like an idiot in public. They walked into a semi classy Italian restaurant where they ALWAYS went in the summer(_Diamanti's_). Good ice cream…among other dishes, though Kikyo didn't care that much for Italian, he did. He would say that it never beat ramen; of course he'd say that. Then we couldn't call him Inuyasha.

_He took me to—our favorite spot  
A place we go to hang a lot  
Something seemed to catch his eye  
Oh—oo—oh over my shoulder  
Oh—oo—oh over my shoulder_

They walked in and waited for a waitress, they smiled at each other. One with fire red hair and emerald green eyes walked over. Inuyasha held in his growl._ Stupid full blooded wolf demons_, he thought. She lead the over to the table near the window, she gave them the menu and smiled again.

"Hi, my name's Ayame and I'll be your waitress for this afternoon. Now would you like me to take down your drinks while you decide was you want for your entrée?" They both nodded.

"yes, I'll have a diet orange crush." Kikyo said, not looking at Ayame, Inuyasha yawned and said picking at the dirt underneath his nails:

"I'll have a Rum and Coke, on the rocks." Ayame jotted it down and nodded and walked away. Kikyo smiled at him as she eyed his form, he was looking out the window (as per usual) so he didn't notice. His red t-shirt clung to all the right places, showing off his muscular physique, and his silver hair and doggy ears only added to the perfection. She saw him sniff and his Amber eyes looked behind her, somewhat in a daze.

_I turned around—to see what's up  
A pretty young thing sure enough  
She was new—he wanted to  
Kno—oo—oh—oh—oo—ow her  
Kno—oo—oh—oh—oo—ow her_

Kikyo's brown eyes slowly looked behind her as she twisted her torso to see what his eyes were so glued to. Serving another table was a girl who looked very similar to her. She had raven locks that fell wavily down to the small of her back, her slender tanned legs partly shown because of the uniform which stopped mid-thigh. Her blue eyes were smiling and her full rose lips were turned up in a smile as she handed the man at the table his beer. One of the other waitresses went up to her then and they talked, the girl put her hand underneath her hair and flipped it, to get rid of the heat from the summer.

_Oh—yeah--  
then she flicked her hair (yeah!)  
Oh—yeah—he began to stare_

Inuyasha's eyes trailed her up and down her figure as a smirk traced his lips. Kikyo glared at the girl as she turned in his direction and smiled at him before walking away. Kikyo huffed as she looked down at her menu choosing the Fettuccini Alfredo and wishing that the waitress would come back with her orange crush so she could get that smile off his face.

_Waiter! (Waiter) Bring me water!  
I gotta make him keep his cool  
(Waiter) Bring me water!  
He's acting like a fool  
(Waiter) Bring me water!_

Kikyo gave a smirk to herself as she started up a conversation and sat down in front of him. _HA, that'll stop him._ Out of her peripheral vision and good sense of hearing she saw Ayame talking to **The **waitress.

"Kagome I need you to take the table at the back, my hands are completely full"

"No problem Ayame" and **The **known as Kagome walked over to then, the drinks in her hand.

_Uh, oh, I did my best—to block his view  
But it was like he could see through me  
I just knew—he wanted to  
Ho—oo—oh—oh—oo—oh—old her  
Ho—oo—oh—oh—oo—oh—old her_

Oh—yeah—I ain't gettin' nowhere (yeah!)  
Oh—yeah—she's still standing there

She placed Kikyo's down in front of her saying:

"Diet orange crush-" _I know what I ordered, thanks_ Kikyo thought.

"-And a Rum and Coke on the rocks. I told the Chef to use Appleton Special Gold- strait from Jamaica." She winked. "Best kind there is"

Inuyasha smirked; "you think you know rum do yah?" she stood up tall.

"Damn strait, lived in Jamaica for three years" Kikyo gripped her pop angrily, though on the surface she seemed emotionless.

_Waiter! (Waiter) Bring me water!  
I gotta make him keep his cool  
(Waiter) Bring me water!  
He's acting like a fool  
(Waiter) Bring me water!_

The waitress walked away then and Kikyo saw that Inuyasha was leaning off the side of his chair watching Kagome walk away. She noticed that a lot of the people that were sitting around then were watching Inuyasha's behavior, especially when her smiled and somewhat growled out loud.

_There's gotta be a way to cool this clown--  
he's starting to embarrass me  
I may even have to hose him down--  
bring me water  
I don't know what he finds so distracting--  
what's so hot about her?  
I really don't like the way he's acting  
bring me water!_

Kikyo couldn't take it anymore; she stood up as if she had been zapped with an electric current, with her eyes closed and jawclenched, Inuyasha looked up at her.

"Kikyo…?"

"Inuyasha, you jerk."

"huh?" Right then and there Kikyo upturned the glass of Orange Crush on Inuyasha's head.

_Uh, Bring it on!  
Uhhhh_

_Oh  
What's so hot about her?  
Uh, uh, uh,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Waiter, bring me water)  
Gotta make him keep his cool  
(Waiter, bring me water)  
Send him back to school  
(Waiter, bring me water)  
He's acting like a fool  
(Waiter, bring me water)  
Waiter, bring me water_

Without saying anything else said Kikyo stormed out of _Diamanti's _and, feeling really good, she flipped her hair_. Hmph. I could do better_. And she walked home Inuyasha just sat there dumbfounded at what had just happed. But the waitress, Kagome, came up and kissed him, sucking the orange pop from his lips.

"I always did like Orange Pop."

Inuyasha smirked.

**Tah Dah! The end I hope you all like it and I'm going to create the story called Song Cronicles where all my one shots to songs will be.**

**Ciao Ciao**


	4. Billy Shakespeare

_**Billy Shakespeare by: Sky Sweetnum; One shot**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha all rights go to rumiko takahasi.**_

_**But I do own this idea.**_

_**AN: not all teachers are this mean, but I need them to be so that the story works.**_

_Wake up tired, Monday mornings suck_

_It's way too early to catch a bus_

_Why conform without a fuss_

"_Daddy, daddy no! I don't wanna go ta school!"_

_(whoo!)_

Kagome woke up to look at the alarm clock that sat daintily on her desk reading 7: 12 O_h that's right it's monday, my bus comes in half-an-hour._ Without thinking anything else she got up out of her bed and quickly grabbed her green and white uniform and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

I

Inuyasha sat up strait in his bed as if he had just received an electric shock. Then he remembered,_ damn I, the stupid Gym test is today. _Then Inuyasha's attitude got back up into place as he puffed out his chest.

"Not that I wouldn't ace it of course" he said in his best I-rock-the-world attitude. Kagome was going to be there two, her third period class always watched the last bit of the gym class' activities. Inuyasha walked out of the room with his uniform at hand and walked into the bath room to steam a bit before he walked to school.

M

Miroku's alarm rang loud in his ears, opening his eyes he looked up at the ceiling on his room with a poster of the 'Hooters' models.

"Hello Ursula" he smirked scratching his head then his mother burst into his room.

"MIROKU YOUR BUS IS WATING!!!" with that said the door was shut to leave Miroku running around changing and gathering his school supplies.

S

Sango whipped the sweat off her brow as she put the katana away, training so early on a Monday morning really helped. She heard the bus pull up in front of her house, which to her dismay was earlier then she expected, Sango quickly ran up into her room to change and get to the front porch as quickly as possible.

KISM

Unfortunately for the trio either their cleasing took longer then expected or they couldn't find their uniform piece. They all missed the buss.

_I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,_

_Meet Juliet or Benvolio_

_Feel for once what it's like to rebel now_

_I wanna break out lets go-o_

KS

Kagome looked both ways before crossing the street, but just as her foot was on the edge of the curb she heard someone call her name.

"Kagome!" she turned her head to see her best friend Sango running towards her.

"Hey…you're…late…too?" Sango asked between pants, Kagome nodded and pulled at Sango's sleeve.

"Common, the light's red" quickly they crossed the road, and speed walking they were talking.

"I hate this, I missed my bus. Did you remember to study for the stupid English test today? The one on _Romeo and Juliet_? " Sango asked of Kagome whose eyes widened at realization.

"I hate Shakespeare" Sango added in afterthought, when Kagome exclaimed

"I completely forgot!" just as she was about to expand on it a black blur raced by them, Sango recognized the bike.

"Miroku?" she called, automatically stopping the boy looked at the two girls and smiled.

"You guys late?"

"Yeah, well I can only take one of you on my bike…" Miroku said eyeing Sango who blushed profusely, Kagome shook her head.

"No worries you two go on I can manage to ruin my perfect spotless record."

"Are you sure Kagome?"

"Oh yeah positive, go." Sango smiled at her friend and hopped onto Miroku's bike's handlebars and rode off. Kagome quickly picked up her pace to try and be at lest only 5 minutes late.

I

Inuyasha ran on the tops of the trees that lined the sidewalks that lead to many parts of the city, while running towards the school he spotted a spot of green and black. Looking fully he noticed that it was Kagome! What luck! Jumping down beside her-

"hey Kagome" Kagome gave a small squeal as she jumped a foot in the air, not wasting any time Inuyasha scooped her up bridal style and started running back towards the school. A light blush crept up on Kagome's cheeks as she looked up at Inuyasha who flashed her a smug grin.

"A little late I see, heh, slow people never change."

"Slow! What's that supposed to mean?!" Inuyasha laughed as she glared at him crossing her arms. Inuyasha took a huge leap and landed at the front of the school just as the bell rang, Miroku and Sango were already at the bike racks, Sango smiled and winked at Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha holding onto her. Kagome stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

"Common, Kagome." Inuyasha said quickly pulling her through the crowd of people and the group's locker.

Once all their books were gathered they all headed off to their first period classes. After about an hour or so the bell rang for the second period. After another hour their second period had stared. All four of them were looking up desperately at their clocks. Five seconds left.

Kagome gripped her pencil so hard it was bound to break. "Four…"

Inuyasha took the last line of the note down, but even he couldn't hold on to his excitement. "Three…"

Miroku laughed as he talked to Stacy about the upcoming dance, when he turned to look at the clock he smiled. "Two…"

Sango finished writing the answer to the BEDMAS (or algebraic problem, whichever you folks like to call it) question she smiled. Her watch's alarm went off. "One…"

BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!

A stampede of students had filled the halls in mere seconds, the group were heading out of their class rooms when-

"Kagome, Detention""Inuyasha, Detention""Miroku, Detention""Sango, Detention"

"Huh?""What?!""You can't be serious""there's no way!"

"Room 108" "Room 108" "Room 108" "Room 108"

All heaving heavy sighs they gathered their stuff and heading down the hall their teachers following closely behind them. After a few minutes of walking the four teachers and students met up, once they saw each other their faces all brightened…so much so that the teachers couldn't see. As they continued on the four teachers talked amongst themselves as if the students weren't there.

"I hate troublemakers." Said the first

"What makes them think we won't catch them?" asked the second.

"I just think they think they can outsmart us" said the third in disgust.

The fourth one sighed, shaking his head. "Kids, they're all the same."

_Teachers treat us all like clones,_

"_Sit up strait, take off your headphones"_

_I don't blame them they get paid_

_Money, money, whoo!_

_Losta money, money Whoo!_

The four friends looked at each other underneath their eyes and glared at one another which they meant towards their teachers. They would get them back. The teacher opened the doors to the abandoned classroom. Not even the lights functioned properly, chairs and desk were piled high to the ceiling, and the chalkboard had become grey for the amount of dust that had attached itself to it.

"Lunch hours, are here for the remainder of the week."

"On what charges?" Kagome said, slumping into a nearby desk.

"That would be turning the entire water supply green with food colouring, dying Kouga's school football jersey pink" Inuyasha smiled at the memory. At Shikon High their mascot was the warrior angles, therefore their unformed were silver, white and light blue.

"That's why."

"Can't we at least get our lunch?" Miroku asked with disgust laced in his words. The teachers narrowed their eyes at the four.

"you should thought of that after your reckless prank that we would find you and punish you."

"but we're hungry."

"yes well we get paid whether you're hungry or not." With nothing else said the teachers shut the door. Once gone the group huddled together.

"okay, what should we do to get back at them?" Inuyasha quickly said. Kagome shook her head.

"'_Tempt not a desperate man' _" they looked at her with a weird look on their face.

"Sorry I guess I still remember a few lines from _Romeo and Juliet_. But think about it they're already putting us in here for getting back at them for cutting us from our fave teams."

"For no reason Kagome! Ever heard this one?" Inuyasha gave a fake cough "'_If__ you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And if you wrong us, shall we not revenge?' _that's from the _Merchant Of Venice." _Sango and Miroku were completely confused, one) since when did they know Shakespeare? And when did they understand it? They looked at Kagome who seemed to think about this.

"true, very true. So what shall we do?" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and flexed his claws.

_I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,_

_Meet Juliet or Benvolio_

_Feel for once what it's like to rebel now_

_I wanna break out lets go-o_

"Discuss it over lunch." He walked over to the windows and pulled all the desk and chairs away from the window and again cracked his knuckles. In their heads the four friends were only thinking of three words.

_Get out, get out, get out, get out whoo!_

_Get out, get out, get out, get out whoo!_

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha's claws broke through the glass…and half the wall.

"Hey guys I have one more quote." Kagome said smiling as they started towards the parking lot.

"What is it, Kagome?" Kagome smiled and as she said:

"_To skip, or not to skip; that is the question."_

The four laughed as they continued on the path, contemplating the faces of the teachers. And they walked towards the town.

"so where do you guess wanna eat?" Miroku asked, Sango's face lit up.

"let's go to that sweet Italian Restaurant _Diamanti's_!!!"

"ok, that sounds good to me!" Kagome said to me. Inuyasha nodded.

_Get out, get out, get out, get out whoo!_

_Get out, get out, get out, get out _

_Get out, get out, get out, get out _

_Get out, get out, get out, get out_

_**The End.**_

_**Sorry I couldn't put the rest of the cong, but it just basically the repeat of the corus. I hope you all enjoyed it**_


	5. I Won't Say I'm In Love

_**Hercules one shot: I Won't Say (I'm In Love)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters all rights are Rumiko Takahashi's.**_

_**I do however own this idea**_

"Okay let try it again from Scene 4, Act 2!" their drama teacher Mrs. Kimaru, she arranged her glasses at a smart angle. Kagome pulled the zipper of her puple Megara dress just to make sure it didn't fall off. Sango, Ayame, Ayumi, Eri and Yui smiled and winked at her. Mrs. Kimaru wanted to perform the Disney Hercules for their annual school production and Kagome had been chosen to play Meg, while her friends play the five muses (though in real mythology there are seven, a fluke for Disney), her friend Miroku a real womanizer played Phil, and his best friend the school's tough guy Inuyasha played the mighty Hercules! What luck for Kagome?

When Kagome had been introduced to Inuyasha they fought constantly, still do, and absolutely hated each other. But when they were both wound up, Kagome couldn't help the fact that her heartbeat soared ten fold. The Hanyou could hear it too and always made a point to point it out, especially when they were very close and no words were being said. Kagome when backstage to grab her book, unbeknown to her that a certain Hanyou was close at her heals.

"So Kagome, be careful not to screw up your lines again." Inuyasha said haughtily, as he always pointed out she could never get that one line in the song right. Everything else in the play was ready to be preformed except that song.

"What's it to you, you Baka."

"Keh, you think I care?" Kagome turned to face him only to find that he was less than two inches away from her. She looked up at him and was instantly captivated by those amber eyes, Kagome glanced at his lips for no more than a second as their faces became closer. Flashbacks of Miroku's party came to her mind and she pulled away.

"Kagome," Inuyasha, "what are you?"

"We can't everyone will see!"

"Well then let them see, it's a relationship, not a crime" echoing _The Phantom of the Opera._ Kagome started towards the stage. But Inuyahsa caught her wrists and pulled her back into an embrace. She hugged him back. At Miroku's party a year ago, both a little underage tipsy…

Flashback

_Inuyasha and Kagome flopped down on the couch laughing each holding a Bacardi Breezer in their hand. Inuyasha wasn't much tipsy, because being a half demon he could hold his liquor more but Kagome…she wasn't exactly thinking strait._

"_stupid Hojo. Ditching me to run off with that stupid Aya chick." Inuyasha was slightly worried._

"_so you're still upset that he dumped you?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome shook her head smiling._

"_Nope, cuz I like you." Inuyasha's ears perked up. "the only thing that upsets me is the fact that she's the school's biggest slut."_

"_yes, why would he want to dump such a gorgeous smart girl like yourself?" Since she had just, unintentionally confessed that she liked him I guess it was okay to complement her._

_Kagome smiled up at him._

"_You know you're kinda nice when you're not an arrogant, show-off who thinks he rules the world"_

"_And you're kinda cute when you're not shooting your mouth off and being such a now-it-all geek" Kagome chuckled as her thumb brushed over Inuyasha's lips which curled up into a smug grin. He pulled her hand away, still keeping it within his grasp and lightly pressed his lips to hers._

End of Flashback

"Okay everyone to your positions. Kagome looked up at him one more time and gave him a sad smile. They decided that no-one knew about their relationship so that no questions would pester them so they could go at their own pace. Inuyasha placed a chaste kiss on her lips before whispering four words that would change her life.

"I love you, Kagome"

"Kagome!!!"

"Kagome!"

"Where are you Kagome?" Kagome slightly pink at his show of affection turned and ran onto the stage. Inuyasha took his place between pieces of the set to watch Kagome sing her part. Kagome fiddled with the waist scarf as her teacher cued the band to play. Glancing quickly at Inuyasha who gave her a smile she started.

Kagome

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that,_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

It was true, when she first met Inuyasha he doubted anything good about him, and she already had to worry about the rumors about Hojo ditching her.

Muses (aka kagome's friends listed before)

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and Heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know you ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_

Kagome

_O-o-oh_

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

Kagome knew she loved him but his sudden confession made her nervous.

Muses

_You swoon, you sigh,_

_Why deny it, uh-oh_

Kagome

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learnt its lesson,_

_It feels so good when you start out,_

_My head is screaming 'get a grip, girl'_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart!_

_O-o-o-o-oh_

Kagome looked at Inuyasha between the set but only for a second as she averted her eyes. Inuyasha growled lightly under his breath, did she doubt him? Did she think he was going to do the same thing that Hojo did? Say 'I love you' then go off with someone else? Inuyasha's hands balled into fists. Kagome looked back at him and saw how angry it had made it. But she did love him. That's when an idea hit her.

Muses

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown up_

_When ya gonna grow up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

Kagome

_No chance, now way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

Muses

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

Kagome

_This scene won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Muses

_You're doin' flips, read our lips, _

_you're in love_

Kagome

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

Kagome picked the flower from the fake bush like it was written in her script and instead of walking to the bench on the far side of the stage she walked over to where Inuyasha who was slightly shocked by this action but kept his eyes on her none the less.

Muses

_Girl, don't be proud,_

_It's Ok you're in love._

Kagome looked deep into Inuyasha's eyes when she sang:

Kagome

_O-o-o-oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

"Perfect, Higurashi! Do it just like that during performances tomorrow night and you'll be perfect." But Kagome could hardly care less what the teacher was saying, for the simple fact that she had just pulled his head towards hers and kissed Inuyasha. Despite the stares from the class, Inuyasha slipped his hand around her waist and deepened the kiss by running his tongue along her bottom lip.

"Takahashi! Higurashi!" the teacher tried desperately to stop the couple from kissing….to no avail.

"the office, now! The both of you!"

"can you hear her?" Kagome asked pulling back slightly, Inuyasha smirked.

"hear what?"

"good" and once more Kagome kissed him

_**Well I hope you all enjoyed it!**_

_**C'est fini!**_

_**Ciao ciao!**_


	6. I'm Like A Lawyer Me&You

_**I'm Like A Lawyer With The Way I'm Always Trying To Get You Off- Fall Out Boy-**_

_**One Shot**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, all rights go to Viz and Rumiko Takahashi**

**Dedicated: to girls who break up with someone who they still love…**

_**Written by someone who knows**_

Kagome sat on the bed listening to her new favorite band. Fall Out Boy. Her friend Summer had gotten her into them; and one of her favorite songs were blasting out of her boom box. She couldn't hear anything but her own thoughts, which was exactly the way she liked it. She didn't want any interruptions. The same song had played over and over in her head for last couple of weeks and she just got to understand it.

_Last year's wishes  
Are this year's apologies  
Every last time I come home  
I take my last chance  
To burn a bridge or two  
I only keep myself this sick in the head  
Cause I know how the words get you_

Last year she wanted to go out with Inuyasha more than anything else in the entire world, they had been friends for a year at least and she had 'secretly' had a crush on him, but when he found out he didn't back off or treat her anything more than what she was. A friend. She admired him for that. He was an honor student, athletic, beautiful singing voice, good looks, could make her laugh with the simplest comment, always helpful, could see when her smile was faked and could comfort her with just his presence.

This year was completely different. The beginning of their second year they started dating and everything was great…well then Kikyo showed up. Kagome balled her hands into fists with just the thought of that stupid girl coming to Shikon High. Not to mention the drama between her best friend and dating Naraku, and Inuyasha hated-no-loathed Naraku. Since Kagome was Mora's best friend she felt it as he obligation to be nice and kind to Naraku eventhough she hated his very existence. Inuyasha then started alking to her less…and less….

_Last year's wishes are this year's apologies._ Kagome sighed as she analyzed the second part of the verse. Every chance he got, it seemed that he would just do something that would upset Kagome more. And every time Kagome would get even more jealous and would hint accusations. For that she didn't blame him for wanting nothing to do with her. _Every last time come home, I take my last chance to burn a bridge or two._

But it's not like she didn't have reasons for suspecting that he liked her! She had tons…it's just she only hinted because she knew he didn't like it so maybe he'd ask how to make it better or something! But it didn't work exactly…_I only keep myself this sick in the head, 'cause I know how the words get to you._

_We're the new face of failure  
Prettier and younger but not any better off  
Bulletproof and loneliness  
At best, at best_

She pressed pause on the ipod and thought about it. I guess during the relationship she thought of herself so much of an adult, because everything was going good. But just because she was in a relationship, she realized; it didn't make her any more mature. They both might've been young but that didn't make it any better. She wondered about the people who broke up so often. Did they not feel this? Did they ditch the other so much h that the feeling was numbed? She couldn't get over it and it had been a month, not that anyone expected her to…

_Me and you  
Setting in our honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you _

_Me and you  
Setting in our honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you_

She and He **both** screwed up. There was no way that she was going to blame everything that went wrong on herself. On the first stage of her breakup she did. But now she saw it clearer. She wasn't the only one. He did plenty of things that made her confused about his love for her. Hers for him was still shinning bright and strong. No matter how many times he had hurt her, no matter how hard she tried to hate him for this she…just couldn't. She couldn't not love him. She accepted his faults until they confused her, but even then she couldn't stop loving him. If he were to completely disappear from her life forever then it would still take her maybe a year to completely get over him. Every time she saw him in the hallway she would look at the pools of amber and remember everything. It took her a week before she could take a foot into her dining room without bursting into tears. But she wanted him to smile to her.

She wanted him back.

But she couldn't.

And she was just going to have to accept that.

_Collect the bad habits  
That you couldn't bare to keep  
Out of the woods but I love  
A tree I used to lay beneath  
Kissed, tear-stained and vain _

_From a sour bottle baby girl  
With eyes the size of baby worlds_

Every bad habit that he didn't like to keep out in the open she kept closed, except for the one that he too showed: Jealousy; and in the end it did them in. Kagome looked out of her window to land on a very specific tree. They had shared their first kiss there, underneath the sacred tree. They both said their 'I love you' underneath that tree. Tears welded up in the raven-haired girl's eyes. But I guess she was just like a child; that saw the world in such an innocent way. They were so young what were they thinking? She returned listening to the song,

_We're the new face of failure  
Prettier and younger but not any better off  
Bulletproof and loneliness  
At best, at best_

Hers wasn't bulletproof, and she didn't believe that someone could breakup with someone and not feel anything.

_  
Me and you  
Setting in our honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you_

She remembered how they fooled around in their music class, both being thrown out and only to laugh at the teacher as he persuaded her to ditch the last hour of school

_  
Me and you  
Setting in our honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you_

The first Halloween and taking the trail through the woods, where Kagome got freaked out and clung to him, only for him to smirk and say "don't worry, I'll protect you"

_Me and you  
Setting in our honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you_

The time at Yuki's party where Inuyasha completely creamed her _DDR: Revolution,_ but she took back the point but out singing him in Karaoke.

_  
Me and you  
Setting in our honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you_

She wanted him back; she wanted to see him smile at her so bad it hurt.

Kagome looked around her room and quickly opened the window and climbed out on her hands and knees onto the room and laid on her back looking up at the indigo blanket that covered the sky. Tonight the sky was full of stars. And so she sung her soul out in the next lyrics.

"_The best way  
To make it through  
With hearts and wrists in tact  
Is to realize  
Two outta three ain't bad  
Ain't bad"_

She realized that it was true. And she looked around herself and started to feel a bit better. Tomorrow she was going to go to school and be the better person. She was going to confront it all and move on. She spent too much of her time worrying about what he thought, she gave everything into that relationship and didn't ask for anything back. She felt like Megara from Hercules. Selling her sould to Hades to save Inuyasha but for him to only repay her by running off with Kikyo. What the fuck was that about. She never asked for anything but for him to tell her that he loved her, not even! This was getting stupid and she was going to move on and forget about him!

_Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you_

_(honeymoon)_

_Setting in a honeymoon_

She knew she wouldn't….

_Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I wake up next to you  
If I woke up next to you_

She would always love him…

_Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I wake up next to you_

He was her first love…

_Honeymoon…_

But she had to realize "_Two outta three ain't bad, Ain't bad"_

_**That was it. I love this song and I think it's one of Fall Out Boy's best. The allusions and symbolism blew me away. Remember girls. As my friend Autumn says:**_

_**Everything happens for a reason**_

_**-Autumn,**_

_**Ciao all**_

_**Janine**_


	7. Of All The Gin Joints In All The World

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the song.

**Of All The Gin Joints In All The World**

**Fall Out Boy**

_[oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
x4_

She couldn't stand it this was all bullshit. why did all of this happen to her, no one else had the same stress as her, they didn't even try to understnad her point of view, they were all against her. Oh look there goes that girl, that poser, that bitch. she didn't matter to anyone. and all the kinves were getting dull, they kept getting sliced into her back.

_You only hold me up like this  
'Cause you don't know who I really am  
Sometimes I just want to know what it's like to be you  
We're making out inside crashed cars  
We're sleeping through all our memories  
I used to waste my time dreaming of being alive  
(now I only waste it dreaming of you)_

You only do this when i'm running out of rope, you can't possibly understand what i'm going through. you don't know anything about me, i have nothing in common with you, i don't have anything in common with anyone, you're only here when i'm fading. you're wasting your breath, this will only end up the same, there's nothing you can do that can save me, there's no words that can change my mind. she grabbed the knive that was wrapped up from her bag. The light slid of the blade like silk and ran down to the tip, glinting a camera flash. 

You think it's so easy to tell me "do think, think like this , do this do that!" you honestly think it's that easy?

i'd like to be you for one day to get a taste of the good life, to not live mine. and you could trade with me, and even then you would only understand a fraction of myself.

do me a favour and don't even try.

_Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness  
'Cause all of our moves make up for the silence  
And oh, the way your makeup stains my pillowcase  
Like I'll never be the same  
_

You only move and do what's right when you know it's the last straw, you never move when my hand reaches for the drawer, only when it clutches the blade. take that mask away from your face and show me the red skin beneath. don't even look at me with those tapped wings on your back,

you're no hero

my mind's alread made.

_You only hold me up like this  
'Cause you don't know who I really am  
I used to waste my time on  
Waste my time on  
Waste my time dreaming of being alive  
(now I only waste it dreaming of you)_

you try to hard to prolong my fate which seems so attatched to me, i raised the blade to my eyes and saw my face crack in my reflection of red. no wone will care that i'll be dead. there's no way that i'm backing down now. you're just to blind to see. when my music is buried in smoke i just hope you all choke on my words._  
_  
_Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness  
'Cause all of our moves make up for the silence  
And oh, the way your makeup stains my pillowcase  
Like I'll never be the same  
[oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
x3  
_

there will never be a day when i won't think about this, what you're doing won't change me. with the blade and inch away from her chest her hands shook, sending a shimmer of light around her room. your moves now won't ever make up for the distance from myself and the drawer.

_I've got headaches and bad luck but they couldn't touch you, no whoa  
I've got headaches and bad luck but they couldn't touch you, no whoa  
I'm not trying  
You only hold me up like this  
_

you're all so perfect, you all know what to say, you all know what to do. But surprise, surpirse in your perfect life none of this has happened to you

_Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness  
'Cause all of our moves make up for the silence  
And oh, the way your makeup stains  
Like I'll never be the same  
_

tear off your wings, and stop whispering at me when i know what you're going to say

you're never going to miss me a day

never a day.

(_oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
x3  
_


	8. I've Got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea

_**I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth**_

_**Fal Out Boy**_

this song doesn't need any writing to sing it. just some thought.

_Joke me something awful just like kisses on the necks of "Best Friends"  
We're the kids who feel like dead ends  
And I want to be known for my hits, not just my misses  
I took a shot and didn't even come close  
At trust and love and hope  
And the poets are just kids who didn't make it  
and never had it at all_

_And the record won't stop skipping  
And the lies just won't stop slipping  
And besides my reputation's on the line  
We can fake it for the airwaves  
Force our smiles, baby, half dead  
From comparing myself to everyone else around me  
_  
_Please put the doctor on the phone because I'm not making any sense  
Blame everyone but me for this mess  
And my back has been breaking from this heavy heart  
We never seemed so far  
I'm hopelessly hopeful, you're just hopeless enough  
But we never had it at all  
_  
_And the record won't stop skipping  
And the lies just won't stop slipping  
And besides my reputation's on the line  
We can fake it for the airwaves  
Force our smiles, baby, half dead  
From comparing myself to everyone else around me  
_  
_To everyone else around me  
Everyone else around me  
Everyone else around me  
_

This is the last song in all of this. it's getting depressing for you all, and i can't get out of this Mirror, and it's almost having nothing to do with Inuyasha ir Kagome. to me

they kindof disappeared as everything was written about them

goodbye.

Pirate With Sea Blue Eyes


End file.
